


A Bath In Peace

by Azamatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Can a warlock not have any peace around here, Cutesy, Fun in a bath, Gen, M/M, small amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a peaceful bath too much for a Warlock to ask for ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bath In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I'm on a role today ! Merlin, Arthur and a bath !

That's all he wanted. A bath.

A day of hard labor had left Merlin caked in sweat and mud as well as smelling a tad well, smelly!

He went back to his room, hoping to have a nice hot soak. he filled the tub and heated the water in no time. He stripped out of his clothe's and was about to step in, when he heard it. He pyt a towel around himself and peaked through the door. Gaius had brought the court genealogist, Geoffrey, back for a few drinks.

He thought he wasn't going to get his relaxing bath here, so he dressed himself again and sneaked out of the room when Gaius and his friend weren't looking. As he stepped out into the corridor, he thought of only one place where he might be able to find his peaceful bath.

He knocked at Arthur's chamber door and was surprised when the king answered it himself.

"Good God, Merlin! I don't know whether you look as bad as you smell!" Arthur said with a hand over his mouth.

"Thanks for the nice words, Arthur!" said Merlin, in an almost sarcastic manner.

"What do you want, Merlin?" Arthur replied, looking slightly confused.

"Well...erm..." Merlin hesitated.

"Oh come on, out with it!" Arthur snapped.

"Is there any chance I could use your bath? Gaius has friends round, so I can't relax" he replied plainly.

"Oh yes, erm, of course. Just go to the kitchens and get the water you need, I'll get the tub out for you."

It didn't take Merlin long at all to hear the water. He just lied and said there was already some heated there, so he used that.

Arthur also let Merlin use one of his towels. The young warlock had never known softness like it.

It felt like he had been in there for hours, and he had no intention of moving any time soon. He was quite content with just sitting there relaxing. He relaxed even more by listening to the many little sounds he could hear throughout the room. The smell and crackle of the fire, the sound of Arthur's quill scratching along the parchment, they all made him fall into a light doze.

He was awoken from his light sleep by a pair of strong hands, which were gently massaging his shoulders. That was soon followed by a soft, but deep kiss, his eyes locking with the deep blueness of Arthur's.

He finally got his peaceful bath.


End file.
